Sleepover
by Awesomesauce123
Summary: Maybe we can sleep together." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "In your dreams!" Bella laughed. Jacob nodded secretely in answer to her very true statement. Jake/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Notes**: I know I should be working on Day of the Bloodied Sun (And Then There Was One is on break right now) but I keep getting side-tracked. :(

Enjoy!

--

Bella grasped her chest tightly, throwing her head back in a silent cry of anguish. The gaping hole pounded with white-hot pain, sending her whole body into a series of spasms. The edges of the internal wound in her chest burned brightly, sending her spiraling into agony. Squeezing her eyes shut, Bella wrapped both arms around her form, trying to stop the violent shivers that rolled down her spine. Tears slid from behind her closed lids as she pressed her lips tightly together in an attempt to hold in the cries of misery.

After a few minutes of quiet sobs and strangled whimpers, Bella fell back into her pillows, muffling her pained noises with the feathery protectors who endured her tears every night.

Wiping away the extra tears with the back of her hand, she sat up, wincing as a dull thudding echoed in her chest. Sighing softly, Bella stood, walking into the the bathroom that was connected to her small bedroom.

She turned the sink on, watching silently as a few stray drops splattered the mirror. When the water was cold enough for her taste, Bella ducked her hands under the stream until her palms were filled with the crystal liquid.

Staring at the person who was shown to her in the rippling water, Bella frowned, before closing her brown eyes and splashing the handful of liquid onto her face. She gasped at the icy shock the water created when it connected with her skin, but it felt delightful.

Bella wiped away the droplets that dripped slowly from her lashes with the back of her hand. Blinking a few times to clear her slightly spotted vision, she grabbed the white towel off the small rack behind her to dry her face.

The Terry cloth was rough, grinding into her sensitive flesh and turning it a vivid pink. Bella didn't mind, though; the stinging pain took her mind off the horror of yet another nightmare that had occured.

The terrifying dreams had been coming every night since _he _had left her stranded in the cold woods in the eerie darkness of the night. Even after she had met Jacob, the nightmares were still persistent. Bella wished she could be like those lucky people who had dreamless, oblivious sleep.

Grumbling quietly to herself, Bella looked up into the mirror - and fell quiet. The image that was reflected back to her seemed like a different person than happy, cheerful Bella. The reflection's eyes were red and swollen, the pure white streaked with veiny red from being bloodshot. There were shadowy circles under her eyes, caused by night-after-night of sleepless crying. Hair was disheveled; sticking up at odd ends and greasy.

Bella glanced from the scary image down to her own hands and found, with a bit of surprise, that they were still trembling. The irrational fear of her nightmare had subsided, but there was still a kind of. . . persistency beating somewhere in the back of her brain.

Shaking off the odd premonition, Bella sauntered back into her room. Her eyes were immediately cast to the window, expecting something she never actually saw. She touched her fingers to the icy glass, reveling in the shudder that rolled through her hand and up into her arm.

Flopping onto her bed with a sigh that was muted by the pillows, Bella closed her eyes and drifted into an almost peaceful sleep, occupied by a single tall, russet boy who had a gorgeous smile and a booming laugh...

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Bella!"

Bella cringed away from the yell that echoed around the lunch room walls. A tall blonde boy was hurrying towards her, one arm raised high in a frantic wave.

"Hey, Mike," she mumbled, glancing back down to her untouched tray as he skidded to a halt next to her, grinning and panting.

Pulling out the chair beside her, Mike plopped down, lunch tray hitting the round table with a soft thud.

Bella looked up at exactly the same moment Jessica, who was seated to her left, blushed and turned her gaze away from Mike. Bella couldn't hide her wide smile.

Mike was picking at his food now, trying to identify the nameless blob of yellow. "I think it's pudding. . ." he murmered with a comical expression, eyebrows raised and mouth forming a closed 'o'.

"No way, man! That _has _to be soup," Tyler argued from across the table.

"Yeah, right!" Mike yelled back. The boys were soon lost in a fight about whether the jiggly substance was pudding or soup, or even a mutated banana, thanks to Eric.

Bella, Jessica, and Angela all shook their heads, quite stumped as to why the boys all thought arguing about a shapeless mound of _something _was entertaining.

Angela had leaned closer to the other two females, discussing a Biology exam they had that counted for half their grade, when Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders for no apparent reason, still arguing with Tyler and Mike.

The young girl yelped slightly and blushed, looking away from Eric when he began to twirl a strand of her dark hair absently.

Jessica giggled and Bella grinned. Angela could only smile weakly back, her head rested against the shoulder of Eric's shirt.

When the bell that signaled the next period finally rang, Bella dumped her un-eaten food into the trash can.

Mike was already running to her side, yelling over his shoulder to his 'rivals.' "This will continue tomorrow!"

When he turned back to Bella, his blue eyes were shining gleefully. "What do you think it was, Bella?" he asked, grinning down at her.

She thought for a moment, before shrugging. "I'm really not sure. . ."

"Oh," Mike mumbled, looking around the crowd of people who lagged behind slowly.

He was silent until they reached class. He followed Bella to her seat, then sauntered to his own chair with a mutter of, "I _still _think it was pudding."

Bella laughed brightly for the first time in a while.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When school was over, Bella leaped into her truck with an enthusiam that made her whole body seem to hum with electricity.

Turning the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life with a violent _bang!_

As she peeled out of the high school parking lot with a squeal of protest from her truck, Bella saw Jessica, Angela, and Mike waving at her from the school entrance. She waved back cheerfully, a big grin plastered her face as she disappeared into the pouring rain and to La Push.

Thunder boomed in the distance, followed by a sharp flash of lightning, which lit up the deep purple sky like gold.

Bella stared at the sight through her rain-blurred windshield, marveling at how she had never noticed the beauty of a storm before.

The road to La Push was slick, and her truck tires squealed lightly as the speed was pushed to its limit. Bella had never been more excited in her life before. Of course she loved Jacob Black like a brother, but she had recently felt a pang of vibrant true love in her chest when she pictured his smiling face.

When the little red house came into view, Bella almost cried out in joy. The truck screeched to a halt in front of the home, the engine cutting off abruptly as Bella leapt out of the truck.

She grabbed a small black bag out of the bed of the truck, before hurrying into the shelter of the porch.

"Come in, Bella!" Billy called before she even had a chance to knock. She opened the door of the house, already shivering in her wet clothes.

"Hey, Billy," she greeted, smiling as her teeth chattered. He grinned warmly, inviting her into the living room with a gesture of his hand.

"I'll get Jake," he announced, rolling into the kitchen where there was the muffled sound of chatting voices.

Bella stood awkwardly, not wanting to ruin Billy's couch by sitting, but not wanting to look like a dork just standing there.

She chose being a dork.

Jacob was in the room a few seconds later, grinning broadly at her. "Bella!" he cried brightly, wrapping her in a hug despite her protests about him getting wet.

When he pulled away, teeth flashing brilliantly against his dark skin in a wide smile, he laughed. "You got me all wet!" A water mark that was the exact shape of Bella's body was pressed into his shirt and jeans.

"That's what I tried to tell you," Bella mumbled, rolling her eyes despite her smile. "Moron."

Jake acted offended. He pushed him lower lip out and widened his dark eyes. Bella knew that, if he was a wolf right now, his ears would be pressed back against his skull.

She giggled.

"So," Billy started casually, "Why are you here? Charlie finally decide to throw you out?"

Jacob frowned at him, but the girl in question only smiled wider. "No. Charlie has to go on a stake-out with some other police officers tonight. So. . . I was wondering if I could stay?" The last part came out as a nervous squeak, the fear of rejection boiling in her veins.

"Do you really think you have to ask?" Jacob laughed his deep laugh, pulling an arm around Bella and guiding her up the stairs. "You can stay in my room," he informed her.

Bella frowned for the first time since she arrived. "Where will you sleep?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him.

Jacob shrugged noncohalantly. "Probably just on the couch."

Bella seemed horrified. "Jacob, I am not going to make you sleep on the couch in your house!" she screeched.

Jake laughed. "Well, then. . ." he paused, turning to her with a sly grin. "Maybe we can sleep _together_." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams!" Bella laughed, punching his arm playfully.

Although she didn't see him nod silently in answer to her statement.

* * *

Just another little story. This will probably be two - three chapters at the most.

If you like, please comment and tell me what you think! Critique will be dully noted and flames will be ignored completely.

-Megan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and everything about it, I do not.

**Notes: **I can't believe how popular this story is! I've gotten five reviews in one day, people who favorited, and quite a few people who didn't comment have added this to their Favorite Stories, or their Story Alert List. -cries tears of joy-

On with the story! Enjoy.

--

The next day, when Bella awoke, the sun was high in the sky, sending glittering rays through her bedroom window.

She rubbed her eyes in frustration, trying to block out the blinding light. Turning onto her sound, she found something very warm there. She snuggled into it unconciously.

Letting her mind flutter into unconcious, she was suddenly aware that something was very wrong - whatever was beside her was extremely hot, and a lot harder than the few stuffed animals she usually kept with her. There was a deep unbroken sound floating from its form.

Something in Bella's mind suddenly clicked, and she finally remembered where she was. The reason behind why a snoring Jacob was beside her. . . she had no answer to that.

He was snoring softly, his chest rising and falling with every breath. Dark hair spread across the pillow he occupied in long, silky waves. His lips were parted, incoherent syllables puckering his broad lips every few seconds.

Bella blushed and turned away when she realized she was staring. The little motion caused his eyes to slowly open, the dark orbs blinking rapidly to clear his sleep-hazed vision. When Jacob saw Bella beside him, he smiled softly and pulled an arm around her form. She jumped a little, surprised by the unexpected movement.

Jacob grinned at her, making the female's heart soar away on feathered wings. Sitting up to prop himself on one elbow, Jake turned to stare out his window. It was barely the breaking of dawn outside, and he sighed thoughtfully.

"Jacob... why are you here?" He laughed at the slow, deliberate question, that sounded as though Bella had really put a lot of contemplation into the few words.

"I live here, Bells. Duh," he replied, swiveling back to face her with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

He nodded, then gazed to a point just above her head, as though he were surveying some vital information engraved in the walls that no one else could truly see. "Well. . ." he began quietly, never quite meeting her patient stare, "I heard you having a bad dream last night. So I came in to comfort you and. . . guess I fell asleep." Jacob rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, but then his expression was serious again. "You kept saying things like, 'Edward, don't leave me!' and 'Please don't go!'"

Bella blushed and turned away, internally cursing for making a complete fool of herself in front of Jake -- even if she had been unconcious at the time. "Sorry. I just keep having nightmares ever since. . . Edward-" it hurt to choke out the unforgettable name that had burned a place in her mind "-left. I didn't mean to wake you. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have-"

Before she could continue her apologetic rambling, Bella was suddenly enveloped in a warm, crushing hug that paused all the coherent thoughts running through her mind. Time seemed to stand still, frozen in the moment of comfort. Jacob's body was burning hot, but it felt amazing against her skin, melting away all the pain and misery and sadness caused by her old vampire lover.

Bringing her arms up around Jacob's neck, Bella sighed in utter contentment, at complete ease for the moment.

When Jake rather abruptly pulled away, hands still on her waist, Bella whined softly, already missing the abnormal heat his body emitted when pressed to hers. But he only moved a few inches back, staring into her wide brown eyes with a look of pure saturated love and adoration that made every nerve ending in Bella's system burn as though caught on fire, a fire that slowly moved its way up - like a time bomb.

Jacobs's face inched slowly towards Bella's, dark eyes fluttering shut as they were so near their destination he could almost taste the peppermint on her breath when -

"Woo! Yeah!"

"Go, Jake! Finally gettin' some action!"

With a feral growl that ripped from his throat, Jacob spun to the doorway, where his two best friends stood poised, fingers raised in whistles of appreciation.

Quil Ateara and Embry Call cat-called like insane people. They slapped each other high fives, wiping away tears of laughter from their eyes. But seconds later, looks of terror replaced their gleeful expressions. Jacob had stood from the bed, towering up to almost the ceiling. His lips were pulled back in a vicious snarl, eyes blazing with a rage that seemed a bit dramatic for such a seemingly harmless situation.

Only seconds later, Embry and Quil were running from the room, both shoving past eachother to try and reach safe freedom, all the while screaming like little girls as Jacob pounded after them.

When the sound of Jacob's screen door slamming shut floated up to the bedroom, Bella was still frozen in the same place. Her eyes were wide, back arched slightly forward, mouth just barely open. But then, a rather unexpected thing happened.

Bella flopped back onto the bedsheets, brought a hand up to her mouth, and let out huge, roaring gales of laughter that echoed through the Black home like the screams of a banshee. Her eyes were closed now and tears streamed from behind her lids as her laughter eventually simmered down to a muted snickering. She could still picture their horrified faces as they sped from the room, a furious Jacob on their heels, and that only started up her uproarous laughing again.

When she had finally quieted down, Bella stood from the large bed and picked up her bag of toiletries. With a sigh, she stepped inside the adjoining bathroom, realizing that this was probably going to be the longest day of her life.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

As soon as the scalding water touched her skin, Bella was reminded of Jacob. She was reminded of his hands on her waist, burning even through the thin material of her shirt. Of his gorgeous smile as he joked. Of his lips, slowly pressing forward to meet hers...

Bella was knocked out of her daydream by her face connecting with the wall. Shaking her head to clear her mind of the profuse thoughts, she concentrated on scrubbing her hair thoroughly with strawberry shampoo. But her mind slowly drifted back to Jake. . .

Whenever they touched, it was like a kind of. . . _electricity_. An insistent humming would begin pulsing though Bella's veins, like they were all going to simultaneously snap any second now. The blood would immediately rush to collect behind her cheeks, warming her face whenever she even pictured him. The hair at the back of her neck would stand on end, shivering with static.

She was interrupted, yet again, by the wall on her face. "Damnit," Bella muttered, rubbing softly at the bruised spot on her cheek.

When the water finally began to turn icy, Bella was surprised. She hadn't known she had been in there very long. Shutting off the tap and stepping out of the cold spray, she wrapped a towel around her waist and reached for her toiletries, which were placed on the sink.

After scrubbing her teeth, running a brush through her disheveled hair, and at least making herself look a _little _presentable, Bella stepped back into Jake's room, where she found she would meet the shock of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight _and all of its characters. Not I.

**Notes: **I still can't believe the popularity! I want to thank all of my _amazing _reviewers for the responses to the previous two chapters. You guys help me when I get stuck. :) Thank you all. Enjoy the third installment of _Sleepover_, a JacobXBella story.

--

Bella's eyes went wider than she ever thought possible. Her mouth dropped open, her breathing shortening to hyperventilation.

Perched on the edge of Jacob's bed was the last person she ever wanted to see. Golden eyes glowing, hair disheveled, grin splitting his face in two, was Edward Cullen. He leaped from the bed as soon as their eyes met, and strode forward with the same easy grace that she remembered.

Edward's arms were outstretched, beckoning her forward to meet him. But Bella cringed away before his fingers could make contact with her suddenly freezing skin. His expression was immediately confused, and he stopped his motions, arms falling limply to his sides. "What's wrong, love?" he asked softly, and it was the sweet, velvety, sultry voice that had invaded her mind almost every day after he had left.

Bella was silent as the blood in her body seemed to chill and turn to ice water. As the shock and befuddlement faded, though, it was replaced by a rage that seemed to flow through her veins and cloud her mind with fog. "_What's wrong_?" Bella growled though clenched teeth, balling her hands into tight fists at her sides, already feeling tears collecting in her eyes. Blinking them back, her voice rose as she spoke, until it was a high-pitched trill. "What's wrong, is that you left me stranded in the woods at night, alone and cold! You told me you didn't love me anymore, Edward! Then you think you can just come back here and try to take me back?!" Her breathing was ragged, throat choked and dry with fury and unbelief.

His expression was was so wounded in that instant, Bella almost felt sorry for the lovely vampire. But she shook her head and narrowed her eyes as she waited for Edward's response to her statement.

When he suddenly sank to his knees before her and choked out soft, broken noises that made her heart ache, Bella had the unwanted urge to run to him. That thought was pushed away. Crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, Bella growled lightly in her throat.

Edward turned his hurt gaze up to face her and Bella was sure that, if he could, he would be crying right now. She bit her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood, her control wavering just a bit. But she composed herself and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she awaited his answer.

"I. . . I'm so sorry, Bella." And then Edward broke down, sobbing and digging his nails into the carpet under his knees. His shoulders trembled violently with the force of the dry sobs. He tossed his head down, anguished cries tearing from his throat.

Bella's own eyes became blurry with tears as she watched the heart-breaking show. Wrapping her arms tightly around her chest, she again fought the urge to run and comfort him and tell him everything was all right. When he stared up at her, still moaning brokenly, the tears finally spilled over. Her cheeks were wet before she even really knew she was crying. Bringing a finger up to her cheek, she traced the damp trail, then directed her shocked, angry, tormented gaze to the floor.

Bella could still feel Edward's beautiful, smoldering, tearless eyes burning a hole in her head, but she kept her stare to the ground, not wanting to face humiliation.

There was a muffled thump, followed by a bang as the door crashed against the wall.

With a furious growl, Jacob Black flew through the air and tackled the defenseless Edward. The vampire's hands were immediately working, sharp nails raking down every inch of Jake's skin he could reach. Jacob had phased as he and Edward fought, and the rusty wolf in his place was about three times Edward's size.

The two were grunting and growling and snarling and all Bella could see was a flurry of fists, bared teeth, and kicking feet.

Edward had managed to wriggle from Jacob's grasp, and had the enormous wolf in a vice-grip by the fur of its neck, ready to twist and snap at any moment.

"Edward! Stop!" was what Bella _wanted _to scream, but her mind was whirling, her throat closed in fear, her whole body trembling violently.

When Bella saw something large and gray and growling suddenly hurtle through the air towards the scuffling pair, just as Edward's wrists had moved, her heart swelled in happiness, relief, and horror.

Seth --gangly, 15-year-old Seth-- was phased into a humongous steely wolf with bared teeth and snapping jaws. He managed to wedge himself between Edward and Jacob, who had morphed back into a human.

They were both panting and growling and snapping their teeth, but Seth had his large paws pressed to their chests and was growling something that Bella knew the two abnormal males understood.

They both slowly began to calm down, but Edward was shuddering, Jacob was shaking and they were watching eachother warily. Their eyes were flicking from the other to her to Seth and back again.

It scared Bella how they were acting, but as soon as Seth had leaped into the room, her horror had been replaced by the utmost terror. But everything seemed okay now, and Edward was walking slowly towards her while Seth held Jacob back by hooking his teeth into the ragged cuff of the taller boy's tattered jeans.

Edward lifted his long, pale fingers and ghosted them over Bella's hair, being careful not to touch her. Sighing softly, he reached his hand down to hers, as though asking for permission to even move his fingers over any part of her.

She quickly grasped it, feeling shocked as she was reminded of how icy cold he was. Bella softly traced one of her fingers over a long scratch embedded in the perfect, silvery skin of his right palm. Lifting his hand, she barely ghosted her lips over the wound. Edward gasped, clenching his eyes shut at the feather-light sensation. It felt perfect.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she mumbled against his flesh. "I really didn't mean it."

Edward smiled, feeling weak and tired, but _happy_. He ran a hand through her tangled brown locks and closed his eyes in contentment.

Then she dropped his hand and walked over to Jacob and enveloped him in a hug. Gritting his teeth in jealousy, Edward moved back to the window, where wolfy Seth followed.

But before he could leap into the shade of an evergreen tree outside, there was a quiet whisper behind him. Eyes widening in wonderment, he spun back around to face Bella, who was still wrapped in Jacob's arms. "W-what?" he asked, mystifed, but not completely sure if his enhanced senses had heard right.

"I said, I still love you, you know," Bella murmured, pressing her cheek against Jacob's flaming chest. "But I'm happy where I am. Goodbye, Edward." She lifted one hand in a farewell wave, all the energy obviously drained from her system by the shock and confusion of the previous fight between her two favorite men.

Edward blinked, then nodded slowly, breaking into a soft, sweet smile. Bella grinned back.

"By the way," he commented as he threw one leg out the window sill and turned back to face her, "you smell like dog."

And then he disappeared like a flash of pale, beautiful white, a bolt of silver at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer has that honor.

**Notes: **If you like Twilight, please check out my new Twilight Fanfiction Contest! Anyway, fourth chapter of _Sleepover._ Enjoy!

--

As Bella watched the bronze and grey blurs quickly melt into the shadows, she was overwhelmed with a sense of grief. Her heart shuddered violently in her chest, skipped a beat, then exploded into overtime. It pounded against her ribcage at an alarming speed and Bella's mind went reeling.

Jacob held her tightly, cradling her body to his trembling chest. His eyes were closed, panting breaths breaking through his lips in little gasps of relief. Bella pressed her face against his upper torso, wishing she could remain concealed in his burning hot embrace forever.

But then Jacob stepped away, leaving Bella to whimper dejectedly. Only one slow-motion second passed as Jacob stared down at her, murmuring soothing words and softly stroking her hair as he came down from his own high.

Bella suddenly began to feel as though she were falling, gliding through a timeless space that ended in a swirling, dark abyss. Her eyes fluttered closed, her mouth opened in a silent, breathless scream.

And then everything went black.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Bella's POV

My mind was shadowed in darkness, hazy with jumbled thoughts that made no sense to me. I tried to open my eyes. Failed.

I was laying on something warm and soft, and the frantic sound of voices around me was only a distant murmur. Something fluttered, feather-light, over my arm. Cringing away was not an option to my motionless body when something cold and sharp pricked my wrist. I settled for internally grimacing.

A fiery hand was rested on my forehead, a soft voice said words inaudible to me, and then the heat was replaced by a damp cloth. I relaxed, soothed into a momentary doze by the cool wetness and the lullaby of quiet voices floating to me.

When I awoke again, I didn't bother trying to open my eyes. Now there was only one voice, more feminine than the others and unusually chipper. _Mom,_ I thought happily and smiled to myself.

A deeper voice spoke to her, muttering words that sounded like either insults or commands. My mind told me to lash out at him, but my currently paralyzed state really wasn't helping with that.

"Bella, honey?" This was the first voice I could hear clearly through the buzz of the others, and my brain focused all its attention on the worried tone. "Bells, can you hear me?"

I moved to nod, winced internally, then fluttered my eyes behind the lids in an attempt to tell him yes. He seemed to catch the minute movement. "Charlie! Charlie, she's awake!"

There was a series of rushed thuds as someone hurried to the bed, then sombody spoke to me again. "Bella! Oh, honey, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I wasn't there! How in the world did you fall off a tree anyway? You never liked to climb after the incident with..." I muted my father's nervous rambling, and worked on trying to move again.

I focused my mind-power to my left hand, seeing if I could make it work. I cheered silently when my fingers twitched. Charlie went silent, and I detected that his gaze had traveled down to the source of movement. He inhaled sharply. "Renee," he called. "She's moving!"

The soft ticking of heels on the tile filled my ears and I could smell my mother's lilac perfume as she leaned over me. "Bella! Bella, can you hear me, dear?" I strained the muscles in my neck, finally hearing a quiet snap as it started bobbing in a positive answer.

My mom squealed happily, clapping her hands once before brushing a warm finger over my cheek. "Bella, try to open your eyes now." I clenched my teeth, and forced every known muscle in my face to do something. A blinding light filled my peripheral vision, and it took me a moment to realize I was seeing.

My lips stretched apart in a wide grin. I blindly reached out, blinking rapidly against the harsh fluorescent lighting, and sighed in relief when Renee returned the hug.

She let go and exited my sight. A dark, smiling face quickly replaced hers. "Jacob!" I tried to cry, but my voice was gone, lost somewhere in my sleep. He wrapped his strong arms around me, being careful not to disturb the IVs stuck all over me. _Wait... IVs?! _

I looked up at Jacob confusedly, mouthing the words, 'Where am I?' He laughed.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie," he replied, brushing a burning thumb over my forehead.

I was still confused. 'Why?' I mouthed. All my memory could conjure up was a russet and bronze blur, Jacob's room, and Seth... But that couldn't be real. Could it?

"Because... Because you fell out of a tree, like Charlie said." Jacob was obviously nervous. His dark eyes flitted about the room, never quite meeting my accusing stare. He turned back to face my parents. "Uh. . . Could I speak to Bella alone? Please?" he asked. They both nodded, though Renee looked slightly suspicious.

'Alright,' I said silently, turning back to face Jacob once the door clicked shut. 'What _really _happened?'

He sighed, slid both his large hands up to cup my face, and told the tale of himself and Edward fighting, Seth coming to the rescue, and me 'dissing Edward,' in Jake's words.

My expression was stunned throughout the whole story. So my blurry thoughts _were _true. . .

When he was finished, Jacob wrapped his arms around me again and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I held him awkwardly, my movement limited by the numerous needles and beeping machines I was hooked up to. Jake let go and brought his weary gaze up to meet mine.

I smiled weakly at him, abruptly feeling drained. He grinned back, trying to look composed, then stood up straight and cocked his head to the side. His expression was now sly, as though he knew something I didn't.

Jacob's eyes kept flicking to the closed door, which was a rather obvious giveaway. 'Jake...' Before I could even begin my rant on him, the door suddenly burst open and banged against the wall.

All I heard were cheers and laughter and pounding feet before I was crushed into about eight burning hot hugs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own one little thing mentioned in this story! Not one! Well, maybe. . . nope. Not even that.

**Notes: **I think people may have figured out who spontaneously arrived in the last chapter. -laughs- And if you didn't, then shame on you! Enjoy the fifth installment of _Sleepover_!

--

Embry, Quil, Seth, Sam, Leah, Jared, and Paul burst through the poor hospital room door and bombarded Bella with hugs that may have broken bones.

She laughed, the shock having brought her voice back to her. "Thank you, guys! I missed you all so much!"

Quil laughed. "We missed you too, Bella-baby!" Jacob growled at the affectionate nickname, and everyone else chuckled.

If Bella was surprised by the hugs from all her friends, she was utterly shocked when Leah sauntered over with a big grin and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Bella touched the warm spot. "Uhhh..."

Leah smiled softly. "I know I may come off as a bitch to everyone-" They all nodded. "-but I really do love you like a sister. And I love all these idiots because they're my best friends in the world."

"Awwww! How sweet," Jacob cried sarcastically. Leah punched his shoulder - hard. He muttered under his breath and walked away, rubbing the sore spot. She smirked.

"_Anyway,_" Embry cut in quickly before the argument could take a violent turn, "We just came to give you a little present, Bella." He extended his hand and Bella was surprised to see a long black box there.

She held up her hands, as though they were a shield. "No! You know I don't like to take gifts from people." Embry rolled his eyes, and reached forward with his free hand to pry her fingers apart. He shoved the box in her now-open palm.

"Ha," he murmured playfully. She sighed.

Bella slipped one finger under the small crook of the lid, and flipped it slowly open. She gasped and brought a hand up to her mouth in amazement.

Inside the luxorious velvet case was a pure golden necklace. Hanging from the center of the chain was a little diamond wolf. Thousands of rainbows showered her lap as the dim light filtering from her bedside lamp made the werewolf sparkle. It was carved beautifully, and every little detail was perfect.

Bella could feel tears gathering in her eyes as she stared at the gorgeous ornament. She wiped them away in embarrassment. Embry laughed and took the necklace from her. He gently sat her up, and she pulled her hair back to reveal her neck. Embry wrapped the delicate chain there gracefully, being careful not to clip her skin with the hook.

Once it was in place, Bella brought a finger up to touch the smooth, cool glass. Tears were rolling down her cheeks before she could stop them. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jared grinned. "Jakey here payed for most of it. We just chipped in to help."

The werewolf being brought to attention blushed, muttering something incoherent. Bella extended her arms towards him, and he hesitated a moment, before moving to fill the space. They held eachother for a long moment, and nobody dared to say anything.

When Jake stepped back, Bella held out her arms again, motioning for a hug from everybody. Leah was first, smiling into Bella's hair as she kissed the top of her head. Quil was next, planting a warm, sloppy kiss to her forehead, followed by Seth, Embry, Paul, Jared, and finally, Sam.

Jacob stood beside the hard, slightly uncomfortable bed Bella occupied, watching the guys warily as they hugged Bella. When they were done, they all slipped out the door, with little mumbles of 'Goodbye.'

Bella and Jacob stared at eachother for a long time once they were alone. Just as Jake reached down and enveloped her in his arms again, the door creaked quietly open. He pulled back lightning fast, and Bella blinked.

Charlie and Renee entered, looking sheepish. "My, Jacob; your friends are huge!" Renee commented. "What do your parents feed you boys?" Jacob laughed, and Bella noticed that his skin was darker on his cheeks, indicating a blush. She giggled to herself.

Charlie mumbled something, strode over to his daughter, and kissed her awkwardly; he really wasn't one for 'public displays of affection.' Bella hugged him, then watched as he exited the room, muttering about 'big boys' and 'steroids.' She frowned at his disappearing back, but kept quiet.

Renee rushed to her, almost squishing Bella in a crushing embrace. "M-Mom! Can't b-breathe!" she gasped out. Renee pulled away, looking apoligetic.

She turned and walked towards the door, where Charlie was waiting impatiently. But before she was even halfway across the room, she stopped and turned to Jacob. She motioned to him and he walked slowly over, looking unsure of himself.

Jacob leaned down so he was level with Bella's mother, and she whispered something in his ear. When they stepped away and Renee exited the hospital room with one more quick wave, Jacob's dark face had paled noticeably. The tips of his ears were darker; another blush. Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Something wrong?" He was silent for a long moment, but then he smiled and shook his head.

"Nope. Nothing at all."

Jacob reached over, and carefully disconnected her IVs. Squeaking in surprise when Jacob picked her up, Bella glanced up at him fearfully. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked nervously.

He smirked. "In the law's mind, no. In my mind, _hell yes_."

Bella laughed, then muffled a yelp when Jacob clutched her to his chest and leaped gracefully out the window.

* * *

If you wanna know what Renee told Jake, just send me a review asking me to tell you. I will gladly answer. :)

~ Unseen Shadow of the Mind ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything mentioned. Nope.

**Notes: **Numerous people asked me what Renee whispered to Jacob, and I think that they may be satisfied with the answer. -smiles- Enjoy the . . . sixth chapter of _Sleepover_! (I had to check to be sure what chapter it was. . . :D

--

After the ten-minute run to Jacob's house, full of screams from Bella, he set her down on her wobbly feet. She stumbled inside on shaking feet and out of the pouring rain. Jacob was right behind her, laughing as he shook his long hair dry.

"Well?" he asked. Bella looked up at his expectant expression.

"Well ... what?" she said, confused by the vague question. Jacob rolled his dark eyes and chuckled.

"What did you think of the Jakey Express?"

Bella's eyes widened. He grinned. "Oh. It was fast. . . and dizzying. . . but fun."

They both laughed, and Jacob guided her up to his room to change. She didn't have any more dry clothes, so Jake grabbed an over-sized T-shirt and a pair of sweats he said were too small for him.

The shirt hung down to Bella's knees, and the pants flowed over her feet, obscuring them from view. But they were comfy, so why not?

Bella thanked him once she stepped out of the bathroom-slash-change room, then hurried back downstairs, because the bed looked awfully inviting for _both _of them right then. She blushed brightly.

Billy Black, Jacob's father, was sitting in the kitchen, holding a mug of steaming coffee and staring out the window silently. Bella greeted him quietly, but he didn't even spare her a glance .

"Coffee's still warm," he muttered gruffly. "You want any?"

Bella shook her head quickly, instead going to the tiny fridge to grab a bottle of water. "No thanks. You know how caffiene and me go. . ." She chuckled nervously. Something about Billy was really _off _today.

She shook the thought away and stepped out of the kitchen, eager to be away from the odd premonitions.

Jacob was already on the couch in the living room. His head was tilted back and he was snoring loudly. Bella giggled.

His huge frame took up almost the entire couch, his feet stretching about halfway across the floor. Bella tip-toed over, being careful not to disturb the snoring lump as she settled down beside him. He was like a blanket, only he radiated heat. Bella snuggled into his side, curling her feet under herself. Jacob unconciously wrapped an arm around her slight shoulders. She sighed contentedly.

It was only about three minutes before Bella drifted off, and they stayed like that for a long time. That is, until a piercing scream broke the silence.

Jacob flew off the couch and raced into the kitchen in record time. His foot-falls were almost silent as they disappeared out of the house, the screen door slamming a few seconds later.

Bella was left sitting there, dumb-founded. She collected her thoughts and stumbled into the kitchen, fright making her clumsiness more apparent. She peered out the screen door, searching for something to lead her to the problem in the murky glow of twilight. All she saw was a pile of discarded clothing near the edge of the woods - then everything was submerged in shadows.

Bella's mind whirred into action as she tried to come up with a reason behind the scream of terror and Jacob's odd behavior.

She placed pieces of the events together in her mind; it was like trying to figure out a three-thousand piece puzzle.

_The scream_, she thought. Did the scream sound like anybody she knew? She went through names in her head that could set Jake off like that. There was his dad... But a note on the table indicated that he had gone out to Charlie's to watch a basketball game. The pack? Now there was a good answer.

Bella scrambled to remember all their names and put the right voices to their faces. _Embry? No. He had a much softer voice than that. Sam? Huh-uh. His voice had a deeper baritone. _

And then it clicked. That voice really _had _belonged one of the pack member's. Only, it was one that she never expected. It was the voice of the poor fifteen-year-old, gangly, sweet, sheepish boy Bella had come to love.

She fainted again.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! And I know you'll all be able to guess who yelled. But if you do, COOKIES! :D

~ Unseen Shadow of the Mind ~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this, mo-fos. Got it? Good. :D

**Notes: ***throws hands in air and does a little happy dance* Hitting the big **Chapter** **7 **today! WOO! Anyway. . . Enjoy!

~*~ **_Jacob's POV_** ~*~

I was dreaming. . . dreaming of Bella and the pack and killing Edward . . . happy things.

I felt a shift of weight beside me, then something warm pressed into my side. I smiled; just a quick twitch of my lip, then wrapped an arm around _my _Bella.

She began snoring lightly a few seconds later, curling tightly into me as I held her close. As we both drifted off, snuggled into one another, I smiled again. She really was _my Bella _now. Not Edward's Bella. Not Charlie's Bella. _Mine_.

I began snoring again, my breathing evening out as I dozed. And then I heard it.

The sounds of rushed foot-falls outside, two pairs of running feet; a low howl too quiet for human ears; the sounds of someone phasing into mortal form; and then the most terrifying noise of all: a shrill scream that came directly from the mouth of one of the pack members.

My heart clenched. My mind stopped. My mouth fell open in shock as my eyes grew wide. "Shit!" I hissed, then leaped from the couch and raced into the kitchen, leaving poor Bella looking alone and confused as she jolted awake.

I bolted out the screen door, and was halfway across the yard before I heard it slam shut behind me. I ripped off my clothes, not bothering to check if anyone was watching. They fluttered to the ground just besides the woods and I phased before my feet --paws-- could even hit the damp soil beneath the shaded trees.

I focused all my energy to my feet as I tore through the forest, up-rooting small plants and trees along the way. The wind whipped my copper fur back, and it made me feel free; like no one could ever again control my thoughts and invade my mind. But I pushed the joy away and concentrated on the direction where out youngest member's howls were slowly simmering down to agonized whimpers. A laugh followed the tiny noises, and it was very feminine, just a bit deeper than chiming bells. I heard whispered words, but they were like music with no lyrics; it was too low for even my werewolf senses to comprehend.

The wind carried my growl towards the intruder and the dark-haired boy cowering on the ground as I clenched my jaw and pulled my lips back over my razor-sharp teeth. The woman's giggling abruptly stopped when she heard me. I heard her sharp intake of breath, and then her laughter became louder, floating through the woods like ringing wind-chimes. I snapped my teeth, throwing back my head in a howl.

It was only a few seconds later when I reached a small clearing. I leaped over a thick clump of underbrush, wincing when the millions of tiny thorns pierced my skin, and froze. The scene playing out in front of me would change my life forever.

~*~ **_Bella's POV_** ~*~

I heard a long, unbroken howl drift out of the woods, but it stopped abruptly, followed by a loud silence. My eyes slowly slipped open, and I blinked rapidly in the inky blackness.

"How long was I out?" I asked to the empty darkness. No answer - of course.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to make out shapes outside, and tenderly touched the back of my head. My skull felt like it was _broken _where I had fell back against the floor when I passed out.

Struggling to pull myself into a sitting position, I winced when a dull throbbing pounded throughout my brain. My limbs felt heavy, like they were attached to weights.

I let me eyes drift up to the sky. It was pitch black out now, the darkened sky signaling a new moon. It was times like these that I wished I had X-ray vision. Or at least _slightly _stronger eyesight.

I squinted, not bothering to turn on the porch light like a smart person would. After a couple minutes of unsuccessful searching, I noticed something: I wasn't _nearly _as frightened as I should've been. It was like I felt . . . calm, almost. The thought sent a shiver down my spine as I was reminded of a safely forgotten memory that had been tucked neatly into the dusty folds at the back of my mind.

Shivering violently, though not from the chill, I peered back out the screen door, my mind focusing all its energy on finding Jake. He was nowhere in sight.

I sprinted into the living room, ripped my jacket off the coat rack, and raced back out the kitchen door, calling Jacob's name.

* * *

Who is this evil woman? By the way, it kinda takes place in New Moon. Nothing from Eclipse or Breaking Dawn has happened yet. Haha. I give hints. ;)

And sorry for another short chapter. I'm kinda runnin' out of time. :D

~ Unseen Shadow of the Mind ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this story; they all belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer. The plot, however, _does _belong to me.

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS: **A lot of people have asked what Bella's mother whispered to Jakey. The problem? Some of them aren't actual users of this sight. Meaning, they don't have accounts. And then I can't reply. So, I will announce here what Renee whispered to Jacob: "I know you're going to make a good husband, Jake. But, so help me, if you ever hurt my daughter I will come after you with Charlie's shotgun." And then she kisses his cheek. :D

Enjoy the eigth chapter!

--

Jacob stared at the scene that was spread out before him in horror. His vision was suddenly spotted with red, and he felt as though he might pass out. But he held on, gazing through half-blinded, blurry eyes.

Poor fifteen-year-old Seth Clearwater was sprawled on the damp ground, eyes clenched shut as he whimpered in pain. His arm, face, and both legs of his jeans were stained red with flowing blood. Jacob forced himself to look at Seth, to inspect the damage even though it made Jake's stomach churn. The younger werewolf's head was thrown back to the ground as he cried in pain. His features were twisted in anguish, distorted by the dripping blood. Both hands were clutching feebly at the leafy, muddy forest floor as he clung to the last shreds of conciousness.

Jacob was terrified, scared for his hurting friend. But, behind that fear, there was blinding anger. A rage that made Jacob's insides twist into a tight knot and his whole furry body tremble.

Because, crouched above the young boy, was a tall female vampire with flowing red hair and an insane, chiming laugh. Her features were twisted in a crazy expression; her lips pulled back over gleaming teeth in a wide smile. There was an odd glint in her brilliant crimson eyes, but Jacob knew she couldn't drink the blood of her enemy, who was gasping with feeble breaths at her feet. The thought comforted Jacob, but made him feel repulsed at the same time for even thinking it.

He crouched, waiting quietly, even though all his wolfy instincts told him to attack the bitch and rip her to shreds. She hadn't noticed him there yet. Jacob was tensed, his hackles raised, teeth bared, fur bristling. He moved one large paw slowly forward, intent on keeping silent. As he brought his raised paw down, though, he stomped a twig.

_Crack!_

The vampire's head snapped up, and she glared at Jacob through wide, glowing eyes. Seth could just barely turn his head to glance at his commrade. He gasped out a ragged noise.

"Jacob, no!" he cried hoarsely, and Jake could see a tiny, swiftly healing slit across Seth's throat as he talked. "Get away from here, man!"

Jacob just shook his big, bushy head and pulled himself down into a crouch, snarling ferociously at the grinning vampire.

She sauntered forward gracefully, not even paying attention to the fact that Jacob was fully prepared to kill her. She leaned forward, so close that the two enemies were only inches apart. "Miss me, mutt?" she crooned, smiling sweetly at him.

Jacob lunged, growling furiously, teeth bared as he aimed to rip Victoria's neck out.

Victoria leaped a good fifteen feet away in one twist of her bare feet. She sneered at Jacob, showing her own gleaming teeth. Jake jumped again, trying to at _least _rip an arm off . . . or two. But she danced, once again, away from his threatening grip. She landed on the branches of one of the tall pine trees that lined the large clearing.

Smirking, Victoria stood easily on the very tip of the tiny branch, leaning forward as she glared straight into Jacob's narrowed eyes. "I'll be back," she whispered tauntingly, crouching down into a running stance.

Seth glared up with his best friend, most of his fatal wounds already healed. He sat up, wincing slightly, and drew in a deep breath. "BITCH!" he screamed, then fell back onto the grass, breathing hard as his energy literally drained away.

Victoria leaped away, giggling wildly as she blew the two boys a kiss. Her red hair flew out behind her like a raging flame, tainted with dark crimson and specks of green leaves. And then she was gone, the only proof of her visit the sickeningly sweet scent in the air.

As soon as the evil vampire was gone, Jacob phased back into human form and kneeled beside his friend, being careful not to touch the still-bleeding cuts.

"I'm so sorry, Seth. I can't believe I wasn't here to help," he whispered, his eyes suspiciously bright and wet.

Seth smiled weakly, moving to wrap an arm around Jacob. "Dude, it's fine. I'm alright now. No need to start the water-works."

They both laughed, and Jake helped heave Seth to his wobbly feet. "You sure you're okay?" Jacob asked, making sure that Seth's arms was secured tightly around his broad shoulders.

The younger boy nodded, and they both limped off into the slowly brightening day, laughing and smiling at the fact that everything was alright.

~*~ **_Bella's POV _**~*~

My mouth gaped in shock as I stared into the clearing, my eyes wide but seeing nothing.

Victoria. Freaking _VICTORIA _had just been no more than twenty feet away from me. I struggled to keep myself upright as my emotions and thoughts raged inside me. My head spun, and I thought I was going to pass out as I clutched the trunk of a tree so hard my knuckled turned white.

I had been easily hidden behind a large pine, thrust into shadows by the millions of little needles that clung to the branches.

Taking deep breaths to try and calm my rapidly beating heart, I stepped out into the sunlight, letting it wash over me and clear my head.

Jacob and Seth were leaned against eachother, limping into the woods. I bit my lip to keep from crying out when I saw the blood that stained Seth's copper skin.

The two were smiling despite the odd confrontation a few minutes earlier.

A thought suddenly crossed my mind. What if Jacob got home before me? He would flip!

I turned and sprinted back into the thick woods, dodging trees as I stumbled over myself.

Jacob was going to kill me. Crap.

* * *

Jakey won't kill you, Bella! He loooves you. -laughs-

Anyway, click the little button down there and review if you enjoyed this chapter of _Sleepover_!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight _and all of its beautiful characters. I do not.

**Notes: **Not really much to say. So, enjoy this chapter of _Sleepover_!

--

Jacob and Seth hobbled slowly through the overgrown brush, even though Seth protested greatly that he could walk just fine by himself. Jacob just laughed, shook his head, and tightened his grip on the younger's broad shoulders.

"So, where do you think Victoria went?" Seth asked after about five minutes of slightly awkward silence.

Jake shrugged, sighing softly in defeat. He had been just a hairsbreadth away from ripping the insane vampire into little tiny pieces. But his chance was gone, carried away by the wind.

Growling low in his throat, Seth suddenly spun from Jacob's grasp and turned to face the shadowy woods at their side.

The taller boy stared down at him, a startled expression on his face. Seth snarled again, pointing towards the dark foliage as his body trembled violently.

Jacob turned to where he jabbed his finger, squinted, then gasped when he found the cause of Seth's distress. The crunching of leaves resounded out of the blackness, but the sound was much too loud and distinct to be an animal. It was a human. _Or a vampire_, Jake spat in his mind.

He was shuddering along with the shorter boy, all too prepared to phase and rip the intruder to shreds.

The noise was getting quicker, pausing every few seconds as though the person were stumbling. It was fading, traveling away from them, and that relaxed Jacob a little. But then a thought popped into his head.

_Bella._

"No," he whispered, and his trembling increased in tempo. Whoever it was out there, they were headed straight for his home.

And his Bella.

~*~ **_Bella's Pov_** ~*~

I rushed through the damp, muddy forest, overwhelmed by the dizzying scent of earth and rain that flooded the air.

My sneakers thudded lightly over the ground, muffled by the covering of leaves and brush that were scattered around in odd little piles.

A branch snapped at my bare arm, and I yelped in surprise and pain. I brought a hand up to massage the growing welt, wincing.

I could faintly hear the sounds of buzzing insects and chirping birds that were hidden in the trees, but I blocked it out and focused on running.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, pounding against my ribcage as it accelerated with my pumping legs.

Everything seemed to pass in a fuzzy blur as I came into view of the Black's little red house. I sighed in relief, but the grateful noise was choked with pants as I gasped for breath.

I skidded to a halt as the trees melted away into the overgrown lawn, smiling even though the stitch I had devoloped in my side increased in pain.

Slowing to a walk, I could see the outline of Billy's startled expression staring back at me. I only grinned at him.

Billy slowly wheeled himself back into the house, motioning over his shoulder for me to follow.

When I was safely inside the kitchen, Billy turned to face me with a hard expression. He stayed silent, surveying my disheveled appearance with slightly worried eyes. "Bella . . ." he began disapprovingly. "Where's Jake?"

I didn't answer. The fear in Billy's face intensified as his gaze traveled back up to meet my eyes. Neither of us spoke for a while; we just stared each other down, trying to pry answers from one another.

"Billy, did you know?" I mumbled numbly, looking down on his horrified expression.

He sighed, turned his gaze away in embarrassment, then nodded. I winced.

"How long have you been back?" I asked, starting the 20 Questions.

Billy turned his eyes even further away from me, and grunted softly. "Long enough to see you running after him," he murmured softly.

I gazed out the window, trying to find Seth or Jacob, but to no avail. The woods were just barely lighted, thin streams of gold flowing through the openings like fireflies. I stared at the slowly brightening rivers of light, mesmerized by the way the patterns twisted and turned as the sun rose higher in the sky. A rare sunny day in Forks, Washington.

I was brought back to the present by Billy's gruff voice. "What?" I asked, looking down to him. He also stared out the window, engrossed in the flowing beams of golden light, his eyes troubled and creased with worry.

Billy sighed again, then turned to face me with a slightly annoyed expression. "I said, do you know where they are, Bella? Are either of them . . . hurt?" He spat the last word like it burned his tongue. I understood exactly what he was feeling.

I bit my bottom lip, almost afraid to look at his scrutinizing, barely wet eyes. I struggled for words, because it was rather complicated. "Well . . . Seth was wounded-" Billy's sharp intake of breath made me nervous. "But he's okay now!" I said quickly. "He healed. Jacob was okay. He was just worried about Seth. They should be here soon," I observed, turning back to the large kitchen window that looked out onto the shadowy planes of the thick forest. Only the surface was entrancingly bright.

Billy looked with me, and we both searched for the two limping werewolves. I thought I saw a darkened shadow leaping through the tops of trees. I shuddered.

It was a few minutes later when I heard the soft dripping sounds of Billy's falling tears.

~*~ **_Jacob's POV_** ~*~

Seth and I raced through the leafy foliage of the thick woods, our paws thumping like the maddening beat of a pounding drum.

My eyes stayed trained to the blurring path in front of me, quickly disappearing under my humongous, furry body. Seth was at my side, his grey fur blowing back in the strong breeze.

His thoughts poured into mine, distracting me. _Shit, Jake. What do we do if she's there?_ he asked worriedly.

I snorted at the obvious question. _We kick her ass. _

He laughed, but the sound was too high. Too nervous. Under the swirling emotions, there was a layer of burning sorrow and fear.

For the next five uncomfortable minutes, we stayed completely silent, out thoughts twisting and bonding together into one raging mind. Seth and I were both scared. Scared for Bella, and Billy, and our pack members.

I forced myself to concentrate on ripping Victoria up, to try and not think about what might have happened to _my _Bella.

Seth felt my pang of agony. He threw his head back and howled in anguish. I did the same, feeling my emotions rush through my vocal cords and out into the bright morning sunshine.

It only made me feel slightly better. Seth quieted after a few seconds, lowering his furry head as we ran. I glanced over at him, but didn't dare interrupt his little moment of self-collection. He looked so broken.

After seven more minutes of endless, silent running, we finally neared my porch. Seth and I phased back, pulling on our shorts, and rushed inside.

We were shocked by what we saw.

* * *

What did they see? Well, you'll have to wait until the next (and last) chapter of _Sleepover_!

~M


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_, the amazing saga written by Stephenie Meyer, a very talented author.

**Notes: **This is, sadly, the last chapter of _Sleepover_. Many people felt saddened. :( I am very sorry to all my dedicated readers, reviewers, and fans out there. You guys really make me feel special. I love you all, and you're very appreciated. People were offended by my cliffhanger in the ninth chapter, and don't worry. It isn't something to worry about.

Enjoy the last, and maybe best, chapter of _Sleepover_!

--

My eyes widened slightly, my jaw dropped a little. The scene in front of Seth and I was sweet, sure; but I had never seen my father in such a moment of insecurity.

Bella - my life, my love, my everything - was knelt down beside my father, one arm draped lightly around his shoulders. Billy - my loving, caring, protective dad - was glaring at the wall, his cheeks damp with falling tears. His eyes were bloodshot, marked with veiny red - it made him look hostile.

They both jumped when Seth and I burst through the kitchen door at inhuman force, but neither moved from their position. Billy looked like he was trying to pull away from Bella, embarassed at the contact, but I could tell he wasn't trying very hard; he didn't want to hurt my fragile love.

Bella glanced up at us, then turned back to Billy without a word. It was like she had been expecting us . . .

My eyes widened as realization finally clicked inside my hyper-aware brain. "No," I whispered for the second time in that unbelievable morning. "Bella . . ." My voice lowered dangerously, and I suddenly felt gravely calm. I knew I had to keep my temper under control around everyone I loved, including Bella, my father, Seth . . .

"Bella, what did you _do_?!" Seth finished for me, his voice rising up to a high-pitched trill. His fists were clenched tightly at his side, but he wasn't shaking like he was angry. He was shaking like he was frightenened. I could see water collecting behind his lids, threatening to spill over. He tossed one hand in the air in a dramatic gesture. "You could have gotten killed! Jake wouldn't have been able to live with himself! _I _wouldn't have been able to live with myself!"

Seth was trembling more violently now, streams of wetness spilling over his flushed cheeks. I raised an eyebrow. I should have been the one sobbing, not poor Seth. He was such an emotional kid . . . I had the sudden urge to roll my eyes at him. Instead, I gripped his wrist and hauled him to the door, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Seth, go. You need to calm down before you hurt somebody. Or get hurt," I added somberly.

Seth nodded, taking deep, quick breaths. He turned and sprinted out of the door, phasing and shredding his clothes before he was even halfway across the lawn. I did roll my eyes this time.

Facing Bella again, I found that my father was gone. The sound of the door in the living room slamming closed drifted to the kitchen, filling my ears and distracting my slowly rising sorrow and anger.

Bella was staring expectantly at me, like she waiting for my temper explosion. I flinched. Bella immediately tensed. My eyebrows creased together in pain. She didn't trust me . . .

She stood from her perch on her knees and sauntered over to me, slowly extending a hand. I stood silently.

No words were spoken as Bella leaned her full weight forward and curled her body around mine. I moaned softly at the feeling of our mingling body heat, lost in throes of warmth and comfort as Bella held me. She lifted herself up off the ground, bringing her slender, long legs around my waist. She grinned at me.

I smiled back, staring at her face and trying to memorize every gorgeous detail of her features. But before I was done analyzing, Bella leaned forward close enough that I could smell her peppermint breath. I lost all train of rational thought.

Pulling back just slightly, Bella winked at me, sliding her arms up around my neck. I grinned at her, feeling anticipation flooding through my system. I knew what would be coming next.

Without any warning, Bella thrust her head forward and crushed her lips to mine. I could've sworn my heart stopped beating.

Bella's lips were warm and soft and perfect as they moved against my own. Heat just a bit warmer than my natural temperature flooded from my head down to my toes. Bella groaned against me, her mouth never disconnecting from mine.

When we were gasping and panting for breath a few minutes later, I regretfully pryed Bella's damp lips from mine, instantly missing the tingling feeling she brought.

Bella rested her head upon my chest, gasping breaths washing over my bare skin and making me shiver in delight.

We stayed like that for a long while, just breathing quietly in each other's arms. Bella closed her eyes, but didn't sleep - she was too excited.

I pressed my cheek against her hair, inhaling her beautiful scent of lilacs and apples. Bella pressed her body tighter to mine, entwining us until we melted together like she belonged there. She fit perfectly into my arms.

"I love you. So much," I mumbled against her hair. Bella's sharp intake of breath caught me off guard. But when I glanced down, she had the most giddy expression on her face I had ever seen.

"I love you, too, Jacob. Forever." Bella's voice was thick with honesty and adoration.

I smiled softly, and before I brought my mouth back to down to hers, I uttered one word:

"Forever."

**The End**

* * *

:)

What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it (although I wouldn't prefer that)?

~M


End file.
